utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
ShounenT
ShounenT (少年Ｔ) is an known for his acoustic arrangements, which he uses in his covers and also makes for other singers to use. He has a soft and light sounding voice which goes well with his arrangements; however, his voice can also fit in other genres. He also has a younger brother who goes by the name Malon/Maron (マロン), who uploads dance cover videos on Nico Nico Douga. The "T" in his stage name stands for his real name, Tomohisa. Because of this, many fans also call him T-kun. On March 28, 2012 he debuted as Sako Tomohisa, under the music label Sony Music Entertainment, with the release of his single "Ai Kotoba".ShounenT's official website He sang the opening song of Kimi to Boku 2, which started airing April 2012.ShounenT's official website, Kimi to Boku section, and the second ending theme of Zetsuen no Tempest, 'Bokutachi no Uta' (Our Song) An article on JPop Asia abotu ShounenT. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen 2G first mix Rainbow to Sweetie (Released on August 26, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 1 (Released on December 29, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 2 (Released on February 24, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.12.18) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (More than You, Less than Me) (2009.12.21) # "from Y to Y" -Acoustic ver.- (2009.12.24) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo insert song) -Acoustic ver.- (2009.12.29) # "Dear" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.03) # "Tegami" (Letter) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.19) # "Tegami" -Acoustic ver.- feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2010.01.22) # "magnet" feat. ShounenT and Enatanu (2010.02.11) # "Dear" -Acoustic ver.- -retake- (2010.03.04) # "Nee." -Acoustic ver.- (Hey.) (2010.03.05) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Kony and Shamuon (2010.04.13) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock ver.- (2010.04.25) # "Chocolate Train" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.05.30) # "Let's Promise" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.01) # "Mata☆da ne!" (Parody of Kannagi OP) (2010.06.04) # "Laugh away" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.12) # "Juvenile" feat. ShounenT and Nayugorou (2010.06.17) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Acoustic Short parody ver.- (2010.06.27) # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (2010.07.07) (Private) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.07.10) # "SPICE!" (2010.07.23) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (More than You, Less than Me) -retake- (2010.08.08) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.10) # "Kawaranai Mono" -Acoustic ver.- (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo insert song) -retake- (2010.09.27) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Kimi ni Todoke OP) (2010.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.10.25) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.11.25) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With no Name) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.11.29) # "dddawn!!" feat. ShounenT and Kyouichirou (2010.12.11) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2010.12.11) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "I Love You , I Need You" (2011.01.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. ShounenT and Rumdarjun (2011.02.02) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2011.02.14) # "Good-bye days" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.02.15) # "No Logic" feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2011.03.02) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.03.04) # "Pedal Heart" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.09) # "Stay Smiling" feat. ShounenT, Rumdarjun, YU, Mucchi, vipTenchou, Mi-chan, Kogeinu and Kettaro (2011.03.18) # "Time Machine" (2011.04.10) # "Melt" -Acoustic Male ver.- (2011.04.22) # "La, La, Love You" (2011.04.27) # "Shoushuuriki" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.04.28) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) feat. ShounenT and Rumdarjun -Acoustic ver.- (2011.05.07) # "Liberal Life" (2011.05.12) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.06.21) # "Hajimete No Chuu" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.07.02) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Piano ver.- (2011.07.22) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.30) # "Light Lag" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.18) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.29) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.07) # "Step to You" (2011.09.16) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.20) # "Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.29) # "One Less Lonely Girl" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.11.27) # "Just be friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.12.12) # "Rainbow" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.01.12) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.23) # "Ama no Jaku" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.01.25) # "Kettan Nau!" (Parody of Rin-chan Nau!) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. ShounenT and Amatsuki (2012.02.25) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.03.04) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here |track1composer = JimmyThumbP |track1arranger = ShounenT |track2title = Starduster |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track2composer = JimmyThumbP |track2arranger = ShounenT |track3title = Little Traveler |track3info = (ShounenT) |track3lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track3composer = JimmyThumbP |track3arranger = Luschka |track4title = Fake lover |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track4composer = JimmyThumbP |track4arranger = Luschka |track5title = From Y to Y |track5info = (ShounenT) |track5lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track5composer = JimmyThumbP |track5arranger = ShounenT |track6title = The 9th |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track6composer = JimmyThumbP |track6arranger = ShounenT |track7title = No Logic |track7info = (ShounenT, Soraru) |track7lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track7composer = JimmyThumbP |track7arranger = Spica}} |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = orange |track4lyricist = ShounenT |track4composer = ShounenT |track4arranger = ShounenT |track5title = As Kimi Boku |track5lyricist = ShounenT |track5composer = Akihito Tanaka |track5arranger = |track6title = Fire◎Flower |track6lyricist = halyosy |track6composer = halyosy |track6arranger = }} Gallery }} Trivia * He has a mascot named Gekochu, which appears to be a mouse wearing a frog costume. }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * Facebook page * mixi community * Website * Plurk Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed articles